The present invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a weight adjustment member for a golf club head.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,790 to D. J. Kubica et al discloses an iron-type golf club head having a primary cavity formed in its back face by a perimeter weighting element which protrudes rearwardly from its front face. A secondary cavity or tuning port defined within the primary cavity contains a weight adjustment member. In the Kubica patent, the weight adjustment member comprises a top surface, a bottom surface, and a side surface extending between said top and bottom surfaces with a groove formed in the side surface extending peripherally of the weight adjustment member. According to the Kubica patent, if epoxy is applied to the bottom of the weight adjustment member in order to affix the weight adjustment member in the tuning port, any excess epoxy collects in the groove and is prevented from being pushed out of the secondary cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,545 to D. D. Jones et al discloses a face insert mounted in a cavity in the front face of a golf club head. The face insert is formed with a continuous protrusion extending outwardly from its perimeter edge. The protrusion is sized and shaped to form a close tolerance fit within the cavity in order to properly position the face insert with respect to the cavity.
Although a weight adjustment member with a groove formed in its side surface, such as the weight adjustment member described in the Kubica patent, is effective for preventing most of the excess adhesive used to affix the weight adjustment member in a tuning port of an iron-type golf club head from being pushed out of the tuning port, excess adhesive will, nevertheless, occasionally be pushed out of the tuning port, marring the back face of the golf club head. Additionally, the adhesive, while not escaping the tuning port, may be visible between the weight adjustment member and the tuning port wall, resulting in a less than desirable appearance. Thus, there is a need for a weight adjustment member that more effectively prevents excess adhesive from escaping the tuning port, hides any excess adhesive that escapes the tuning port, and hides adhesive between the weight adjustment member and the tuning port wall.